


翻译-约会之夜 Date Night (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Series: Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Natural Selection Deleted Scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 如果Shaw要干这事儿的话，不如干得漂亮点。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834507
Kudos: 2





	翻译-约会之夜 Date Night (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298257) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“喂，Reese？”Shaw说，她想让自己听起来随意些，但话一出口倒显得像是小心翼翼，这让她十分恼火。

Reese哼了声表示听见了，眼睛一直没离开他们的那个号码。

Shaw清了清嗓子，这其实有点尴尬，但Reese没有发觉，尽管他们正一起窝在一个狭小的林肯车里面。“如果你要和一个人……出去的话，你会去哪儿？”她慌忙地补充道。

而 _这_ ，足够吸引了Reese的注意。

他十分欠扁的咧嘴笑了，引得Shaw一阵恼火，“比如一个约会？”

“不，”Shaw愠怒的说，但这不足以消除他脸上的笑，“当我没问。”她咕哝道。

她从眼角看到Reese耸了耸肩，“我不知道……电影，晚餐？”

Shaw皱了皱鼻子，不知道是这个想法本身很恶心还是Reese的那个语气，十分的……引人遐想。

“我是说，”Shaw说，嘴角因即将大仇得报而忍不住微微上扬，“我们之前又不是没有上过床。”

Reese慌忙伸出手防止她说得更多，“这不是我想听的。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，她又不是要跟他分享细节，反正和谁讲都绝不会和他讲。

“我只是不觉得你擅长约会而已。”Reese评论道，明显觉得谈论约会比谈论做爱要安全得多。

Shaw耸耸肩，“但如果我真要试试的话，就一定得做对。”

她感觉Reese整个人都因这句话而忽地柔和了下来，让她突然有种拔枪的冲动，以提醒他她还有枪。

而且，她又不是已经问过Root了（而一想到这个她都很想翻白眼），她知道约会的一般情况是等对方同意后再做安排，但Shaw又不是专家，她不喜欢约会，从来都不。而其实她甚至还不敢相信她真正的在考虑这个事，对象还是Root，Shaw怀疑这女人这辈子都没约会过，据她所知，Root仅有的那么几次还是属于策略或是诈骗的一环，而这根本就不算。

他们的号码看起来要行动了，Shaw打燃了车，准备跟上。但那人只是站起来挠了挠他的腿肚子又重新坐了回去，似乎是打定主意要把整早上都黏在那张公园长椅上，Shaw恼火的叹了口气。

实话说，她有些无聊。她跟所有其他“正常”的女人一样都喜欢这种老掉牙的侦查，但这估计是他们经手过的最无聊的一个案子，他们到底要把这男人从什么里面救出来？一群自以为是的鸭子里面？

就像能直接读出她的心思一样，Reese咕哝了句，“别担心，我有安排。”然后朝街边点了点头。Shaw朝他指的那个方向看了看，人行道上，Fusco正闲庭漫步地朝他们走了过来，他爬进后座，十分大声的叹了口气。

“需要你帮忙看下这个人。”Reese说，权当打招呼。

Fusco吹胡子瞪眼的说，“为什么？那你们又去干嘛？”

“这个嘛，”Reese慢慢地说，“Finch要我帮忙去清扫下图书馆，Shaw有个激情约会。”

Shaw投给他的那个怒视应该是她这辈子最为恐怖的一个，但Reese连缩都没缩一下，脸上反而又浮现出了那个十分讨厌的笑。Shaw从后视镜里看了一眼，毫不惊讶的看到了一个吓呆了的Fusco。

“你要和那个噎死人不偿命的疯女人约会？”他怀疑的问。

危险的眯缝起了眼，Shaw尽全力想忽略掉他们两个人，但这十分的不容易。

“她还没决定要带她去哪儿。”Reese继续说，十分乐在其中，这个混蛋，“有建议没？”

Shaw嗤之以鼻，“问他？”

“喂！”Fusco说，一副被冒犯的样子，“你这句话又是什么意思？”

“我觉得，”Reese说，脸上那个笑调转矛头对准了Fusco，“Lionel，Shaw是在说，你看起来不像那种经常约会的男人。”

Reese说话的样子就跟自己是个外交家一样，但Shaw觉得他只像个自以为是的混蛋。

“我经常约会啊。”Fusco说。

“和谁？”Shaw问，“和你妈妈不算。”

“真好笑。”Fusco咬牙切齿。

“那么，”Reese说，“你觉得呢？你上次约会去了什么地方？”

“曲棍球赛。”Fusco耸耸肩。

Shaw瞥了他一眼，都懒得掩饰她的鄙视之情，“你带人约会就是去看你儿子的曲棍球赛？”

“对啊，”Fusco说，“哪儿不对了？”

“那第二次约会怎么样了？”Reese问，憋着没笑，像是知道结果会如何。

“她还没打给我。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，但Fusco似乎没注意到。

“我绝对不会去曲棍球赛。”Shaw咕哝道。

“有次我是约一个女人出来滑冰。”Fusco说，从车窗看着外面覆满了白雪的道路。

对于这句话Shaw觉得完全没有回答的必要。

“但她有点粘人，”Fusco心不在焉的说，“一直往我身上摔。”

“可能她是故意的。”Reese暗示道。

“才不是，”Fusco说，“她结果是看中了我的钱包，我花了好几周才清理好新的信用卡。”

Reese轻蔑地哼了一声，“Shaw，记得看好你的财物。”

“你知道么，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“当我没问。”

说完这句之后，她便冲出了车，留他们两人看着那个无聊透顶的号码。在她走到街角头上时，雪又下了起来，Shaw步履艰难的走着，在心里把Reese和Fusco骂了个遍，他们明显的在拿她的难为情找乐子，还乐此不疲。

她并不是特别在意他们会怎么想，她最为担心的其实是Root，因为她认识的那个Root，会比他们俩加起来还要更加乐此不疲的寻她的乐子。

还是不知道要怎么做，Shaw在接下来的几天里都懒得做任何计划。

*

雪依然下得毫无休止，当到了相对暖和的图书馆里时，Shaw如释重负的舒了口气。

“我们有新号码了？”她问Finch，环视着四周想找到Reese，但他明显没在，Shaw想着他是不是带着Bear出去了，因为图书馆里也没有他们这只狗的踪迹。

“不太是。”Finch说，从电脑前抬头看着她，起身从一堆还散在地上的书旁绕了过来。他们还是没清理完这个地方，导致这里看起来完全不像个图书馆，倒像是那种路边的私人二手书市一样，买不起书架，所以只能把所有的东西往地上堆。

Shaw不喜欢他说“不太是”的那个语气，还有他眼里那莫名其妙的意味深长是从哪儿来的？

“干嘛？”她问，“你有些奇怪。”

“我听说你需要些约会建议。”Finch说，而Shaw不知道他的眼睛是如何在图书馆这样昏暗的光线里亮得如此熠熠生辉的。

Shaw呻吟了一声，“我要杀了Reese。”

“我可以提些建议么？”Harold礼貌的说，但Shaw觉得就算她说不行他也一样不会停下来，“伯纳丁餐厅十分不错。”

Shaw点点头，她去过那儿。好吧，她贿赂过那儿的大厨，不过是用枪贿赂的而已，但她觉得他应该不会记得这种事。

“但那儿不是不容易订到位置么？”Shaw问，但她一想到那儿的龙虾就觉得口水直流。

“我认识个人，”Harold微笑着说，“你需要我帮你预定么？”他赶紧问，趁着她还没夺门而出、假装这个对话从没发生过。

一个点头已花光了Shaw所有的力气，Harold随之而来的笑容可谓温柔，拿出手机开始打电话，Shaw心不在焉的看着他，用脚把地上的书踢来踢去。

“今晚八点。”Harold明朗的说，挂掉了电话。

“什——等等，”Shaw尖声说，“今晚？”

“是的，”Harold慢慢说，满脸都写着疑惑，“你不是——”

Shaw用一句简短的“当我没说”打断了他，然后直接冲出了图书馆。她还没问过Root，这个事实正沉甸甸的悬在她脑袋上，还有……就算她最后真问了，如果Root拒绝呢？这个令人尴尬的想法一样再脑海中挥之不去，而现在，还有个截止时间明晃晃的挂在她眼前，完全解决不了问题。

“卧槽。”Shaw一出门便咕哝着骂了一句，冷空气如刀割般冲着她迎面扑了过来，把她强行从这堆完全不知道是什么的烂摊子中拖了出来，不过这完全是她自找的。最坏又能怎样？Root可能会说不，然后笑喷在她脸上；Root可能会说好，然后她会花一晚上的时间来回忆她当初为什么觉得Root是这世上最惹人烦的那个人，没有之一。

又或者……她会说好，她们会吃一顿相当不错的晚餐，然后来一段相当不错的床上运动（而如果她们上次的小冒险有一定参考价值的话，这甚至可能会爽到极致），然后在最后没有弄死对方。

而对Shaw而言，没死就是个巨大的加分项。

爽到极致的床上运动也是。

还有非常好吃的东西。

Shaw叹了口气，在她面前形成了一小片白雾，她磨磨蹭蹭的掏出手机，觉得五十个荷枪实弹的恐怖分子都比……噢鬼知道是什么东西的这个要容易得多。她低头瞪着手机，觉得她可能这辈子都下不了手。

当手机突然响起来时，Shaw差点把它甩在地上，她假装这是因为她的手被冻得有些僵，反正这和来电显示上的那个名字没有任何关系，绝对没有。

“听说你有点事要问我。”在她来得及打招呼前，Root的声音就已经轻快的传了过来。

“你是不是听Finch说了什么？”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，用她的恼火掩盖掉她这几天都挥之不去的尴尬情绪。

“没有。”Root小心翼翼的说。

“噢对，the Machine。”Shaw沉闷地咕哝了声，对着天空怒目而视，就好像the Machine真是个在天上俯视人间的上帝一样。

“那么，”Root说，把尾音拖得极长无比，这让Shaw怀疑Root是不是有些紧张，“你要问我什么？”

“你为什么不自己问the Machine。”Shaw冷嘲热讽的说，觉得无比的恼火，所有人似乎都爱上了往她的情感生活里插一脚，甚至包括那个该死的超级电脑。

“她不给我说。”Root说。她听起来跟个青春期青少年一样，Shaw想。

“那就好。”Shaw说，挂掉了电话。

如果她真要约Root出去，那她也要自己来。

*

在结束这通异常唐突的电话的几小时后，Shaw打回去时不太算得上是在 _约_ Root出来，倒更像是在命令。

“我们要出去。”Shaw脱口而出。

“哦？”Root说，而Shaw知道她一定笑得正得意。

“穿正式点。”Shaw补充道。

“但我情愿穿得下流点。”Root假笑着说。

Shaw直接忽略掉了这句话。

“我七点来接你，”Shaw说，然后才姗姗来迟的意识到她其实不知道要去哪儿接她，“呃……你住哪儿？”

“你为什么要来接我？”Root问，声音有些紧张，“为什么不能直接到要去的地方见面？”

一点没错，她就知道她会被尴尬到死。

“因为，”Shaw简洁的说，“如果我要约你出去的话，那么我就一定要做对，而这意味着我要来接你。”

电话那边沉默了好几分钟，让Shaw一度以为Root已经挂掉了电话。

“Root？”

“我来接你怎么样？”Root说，重新回到了嬉皮笑脸的模式。

Shaw叹了口气，“好吧。”她说，想着这总比吵架要好。不过她确实注意到Root似乎有些勉强，这让她再一次想着这到底还是不是个好主意，但在她来得及好好想想并开口询问之前，Root就已经挂了电话。

*

当Root来接她时，Shaw忍不住翻了个白眼。

“你从哪儿偷的？”她说，坐进了这辆闪亮的蓝色跑车里。

Root对她咧嘴一笑，Shaw很想继续假装恼火，但令她绝望的是，所有的情绪都不翼而飞，最后她只能呆呆的瞪着Root身上那条与跑车颜色完美结合的紧身裙发神。

“我的天。”Shaw的语气里难掩赞赏。

Root挑起眉毛，转眼看着Shaw。

“我是说这车。”她慌忙补上，但Root只是笑得更加开心了，Shaw这才意识到她还在瞪着发呆，她清了清嗓子，迅速移开了视线。

“我们是要去哪儿？”Root问。

“西大街51号。”Shaw含糊的说，然后有些讶异Root没再刨根问底，这让她怀疑the Machine是不是已经告诉了她要去哪儿。

“喜欢这车么？”Root问，轻飘飘的瞥了Shaw一眼，一脸得意的笑。

Shaw无所谓的耸耸肩，“我喜欢法拉利一些，”末了又补上一句，“还有自己开车。”在Root减速拐弯时她不耐烦的哼了声，“你开车总跟个老太婆一样么？”

Root忽略掉了她不满的评论，“回家的路上你来开。”她面带羞怯的说。Shaw凝重的咽了咽喉咙，没有遗漏Root话里的暗示。车里像是瞬间热了起来，她看了眼Root，想知道她有没这样觉得，但Root依然一脸的平静淡然，这让Shaw狠狠的咬了咬牙，因为Root正明显在寻她的乐子。

“说到家，”Shaw说，提起了那个自她们前一次对话开始就困扰着她的问题，“你还没有住的地方对吧？”

Root抓着方向盘的手明显的绷紧了，Shaw知道她没猜错。

“没这个必要，”Root说，“The Machine在让我追查相关号码，我基本都在外面。”

不知道为什么，这个想法很是让她困扰，Shaw移开视线看向别处。尽管有the Machine看着，还有那三个书呆子帮忙，Shaw还是不喜欢让Root一个人去追着相关号码跑，但她觉得这不是她该管的，所以她什么都没说，在接下来的路上一直沉默了下去。

*

Shaw终于吃到了她的龙虾，味道和她期待中的一样好吃，Root点了主厨特餐，但她似乎只随便吃了几口，大部分时间都一脸好笑的看着Shaw对着盘子大嚼特嚼。直到她吃完了，连手指头都舔干净了之后，Shaw才意识到她们自坐下起就根本没说过话。她突然不知道这有什么意义，其他人可能时不时的就会这样来一次，但Shaw她这一生，都没弄清为什么要这么做。

实话说，她很无聊，而且现在也没有吃的可以让她转移注意力。而就Root脸上那心不在焉的表情来看，她也很无聊。

“这是不是有点糟？”Shaw最后说，喝完了她最后一口酒。

Root耸耸肩，“不是我说……”

Shaw倒在她的靠背上，觉得Finch的这个高档餐厅既滑稽又愚蠢，和她们格格不入。她们不属于这里，Root脸上虽还维持着她一贯的高傲，但Shaw可以看到她其实有些不自在。

这让她想着她先前到底是怎么想的，她为何会抛开了她所有的常识而觉得这是个好主意。

“想去打打坏人么？”最后，Root开口问。

“就等着你这句话。”Shaw说，如释重负的叹了口气。

*

虽然穿着紧身裙，但她还是带了枪，Root明显没有，她让Shaw走前面，一边看着她射掉一个又一个的膝盖，一边提醒她枪该朝哪儿指。

“我自己知道怎么瞄准。”Shaw嘟囔道。

“嗯哼。”Root心不在焉的说，Shaw回头扫了一眼，发现Root正全神贯注的瞪着她。

“干嘛？”Shaw毫不客气的吼道。

Root耸耸肩，“只是有些喜欢你工作的样子。”

这不是翻白眼的时候，哪怕Shaw非常想甩一个过去，敌人又开始往她们的方向移动了，Shaw迅速回头，把注意力集中在交火上，满意的看着对面的人如多米诺骨牌般毫无阻碍的一个接一个倒了下去。

一只手抓着她的上臂把她粗暴的推到了墙上，一颗子弹从她们后方打在了她们刚站的那个地方。气话本已经挂在了嘴边，但被Shaw强行咽了下去，转而把怒火发泄在那个胆敢偷袭她们的那个人身上。

“你耳朵里不该有个什么都看的到的超级电脑么？”她嘟囔到。Root的嘴角渐渐扬起了一抹自鸣得意的笑，这让她有些恼火，就像Root正有着什么秘密计划但拒绝向她透露一样。

还在一心一意的厌烦着，Shaw完全没有注意到Root是什么时候倾身过来的，她的唇狠狠的压在了Shaw上面，用力咬着她的下唇。Shaw惊讶的呻吟了一声，而就她臀部Root那猛然绷紧并缓慢向上挪的手来看，这正是Root想要的反应。Shaw不甘示弱，把膝盖挤入了Root的大腿间，卓有成效的让Root在她的嘴里发出了一声呻吟。

Root正朝着Shaw胸部进军的手猛然停住了，迅速的顺着Shaw的手下滑，抓住了她拿枪的那只手。Root抬起她的手，十指压在Shaw的手指上扣动了扳机，期间都懒得断开这个吻。而就一声身体倒在地上的闷响来看，Root想要瞄准时确实也不需要怎么看。

Shaw抽开身来，瞪着那个倒在地上不动的敌人和从他手里飞出去的半自动步枪。

“好吧，这确实蛮性感的。”Shaw说，奇怪的有些喘不过气。

Root有些羞涩的笑了，Shaw一步上前想再次吻上去，但Root向后退了些。退得有些勉强，Shaw想。

“我们大概得先把剩下的人清理掉。”

“噢对，”Shaw说，为了不显得太过失望又加了一句，“而且不是有个愚蠢的规定说要到第三次约会才能做爱么？”

“你把迈阿密那次忘了。”Root回头从肩膀上来了一句。

Shaw皱眉，“等等，你把迈阿密那次算作约会？”

“鸡尾酒，偷了飞机，干掉了一票毒贩……我觉得算约会了，”她说，“而且，”她有加了句，“那次是你先提到做爱的。”

Shaw耸耸肩，记起了在迈阿密时她那个十分怪异的感觉。在偷了飞机、单枪匹马干掉贩卖枪支的毒贩子之后肾上腺素正在汹涌澎湃的激荡着，而或许是只有她们两人，但当时Shaw真的很希望能有点进一步的发展（但如果当时问她，或许现在也一样，她也只会坚决的否认），而当Root先行离开时，她的懊恼还不止一点点。

她没把那次当成约会，而她真心有些惊讶Root竟然把那次算了进去，Root比她早了多久就开始考虑她们的事了？

“好吧，”Shaw不情愿的说，“那这是我们第二次约会。”  
“其实，”Root得意的笑了，“这是第三次。”

Shaw从皱眉变成了怒目而视，“那第一次又他妈是哪次？”

但Root没有回答，一晚上都保持着那个让Shaw大动肝火的笑。

即便在她们那个爽到极致的床上运动时（不过没在床上，是在那个蓝色跑车的后座上，而就Shaw看来，这让一切都变得更性感了，虽然她绝不会大声承认），Root也没说她们的第一次约会是在什么时候，即便Shaw十分用力的想把答案挑逗出来。

但随着这个约会的进行，Shaw觉得这也没那么糟，而且她可能，只是可能而已，会想再来一次，如果Root表现得还不错的话。


End file.
